Titan's Origin
by CreativeFanFiction
Summary: Levi and Eren find themselves in the Noragami world. With the help of the Yato god, Yukine, and Hiyori, they discover the orgin of the titan's!
1. 1

West shore

At last, after 14 months, what was left of the survey corps had finally reached the old, and very broken, Yeager household. Fear overwhelmed many of those who had survived the last year, creating overwhelming chaos. Eren, under Commander Erwin Smith orders, rushed to the front steps of his old home as soon as it was in his sights, when it was safe. His fellow friends surround him upon entering this place full of wonderful, and still horrifying recollections. The memory of his mothers terrible death flushed back into his mind, which only rose his anxiety, above what it was with the oncoming titans.

Besides Erwin, Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and of course Eren, the rest of the survey corps were off distracting the titans. Under Erwins orders, of who were still alive, only Eren and Levi were to enter into the basement of the house. Which angered both Mikasa and Armin greatly. He argued that he only trusted Levi to protect Eren, to carry out the mission, and to bring back accurate information. Mikasa and Armin were both to stay with Erwin to protect him as he gave out important instructions to the rest of the mixed up survey group, in order to give more time to the investigation of the basement. With nothing to argue against, Mikasa and Armin both followed their commander back into the action, leaving Eren and Levi to explore.+

Eren took off the key from around his neck and began to slowly insert it into the keyhole. His hand trembling in fear of what was behind the door. The secrets as to why his father had left his family? Perhaps if he had stayed, his mother might still be alive. Even worse was the thought that there might be absolutely nothing of importance behind the door but useless, everyday supplies. Finally, with captain Levi breathing down his neck, Eren turned the knob of the wooden door and pushed forward. Revealing nothing but pitch darkness, except what daylight shone through the door (which was only illuminated the dusty dirt floor).

Leading through the darkness, following levi, Eren began to be filled with worry. He could almost imagine the face of levi when discovering this nothingness. Then captain levi, to Eren's surprise, lite a small candle, revealing even more empty darkness. They couldn't even see the stone walls yet. As they eventually passed the the path on the floor, lit from the outside light, a strong and very cold gust of wind blew into the basement. This caused the basement door to slam shut, and what little light from the candle also blew out.

Immediately, levi grabbed hold of Eren's shoulder, making him jump. He told Eren to be quiet, to walk in front of him, and to walk in the direction he pushes. They walked in awkward silence for quite a long time, when Levi felt movement 100 yards in front front of them...

* * *

to be continued...


	2. 2

South shore

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Yato as he rolled down the street on Yukine's new skateboard. Chasing behind him was Yukine himself, in pursuit of his new skateboard. Given to him by Hiyori, he was desperate to try it out himself, when his selfish master jump him and took it from him and rolled away. Finally Yato came to a sudden stop, which included a street curb and a sudden pole. Yato's "Ow ow ow" was followed by Yukine picking up his now somewhat scratched up board.

Hiyori finally caught up to the other two, and gave Yato a good yelling at. Yato once again snatched the board away from Yukine, but before he could roll away, Hiyori grabbed one end of the skateboard. Yato began to argue that he deserved to try out the skateboard because of what Yukine put him through. After the purification ceremony performed on Yukine for both him and Yato, Yukine had no choice but to be extra nice to Yato. Hiyori finally stood in between the two arguing and mentioned that she had bought the skateboard for Yukine. If only Yukine had asked earlier he would have gotten the skateboard along time ago.

Hiyori let go of the skateboard and let Yato rollaway, warning him he had to stay close, and to not wreck the board. As they were following Yato, he suddenly turned into a small abandoned like alley. It was as if it was meant for skateboarding, with all of the different objects. As far as you could see down the alley, there were so many different slopes and benches. Once again, attempting to look cool, Yato crashed. Into a garbage can this time. Losing patience, Yukine decided that that was enough skateboarding for Yato for the day.

That was when the two flipped around when they heard Hiyori give a very brief screech. What they saw in front of them was was two very strangely dressed dressed young men. They both had the same outfit on, which consisted of very fitting cream colored top and pants, a light brown jacket, and dark brown tall boots. The strangest thing though was the harness they were wearing around their legs, which attached to some sort of long metal contraption on either side of their thighs. But after only a moment, they realized that one of the two young men was holding Hiyori with one arm strapped around her waist and another around her neck. Yato noticed that besides the shady looking man threatening Hiyori, the other one look somewhat younger, with a gentler face which almost looked opposed to what the other one was doing.


	3. 3

**Please leave comments, especially if it is to confusing who is who! -so I can fix it and make it clearer to read-**

* * *

** West shore**

As Levi and Eren drew closer the the noise, Eren suggested that the sound was similar to that of a fast moving cart, faster moving than any he had heard before. As they cautiously walked closer to the mysterious sound, they spotted the light, and in that direction the shape of brick walls. The two quickened their pace until they heard someone speaking, and it was not that of someone they knew.

"You have gotten to use it for too long now, it's my turn," said one male voice.

"Alright, I got it already, here Yukine," said another voice.

The direction that Levi was pushing Eren began to narrow into what became a small gap from two buildings. Adjusting their eye's they saw a very strange looking street, and three people. Two of which must have been the voices they heard. One was a very strange blue hair colored young man in a blue outfit, wearing a white scarf around his neck with brown boots, who seemed annoyed. Another was a girl wearing a purple skirt and top, long black socks, and long brown hair. And last was a boy with blonde hair and a unique hat, light blue jacket, loose black pants, and white shoes like the girl.

As the two males seemed to be arguing, the girl slowly began backing up to where Eren and Levi were standing. Levi, acting swiftly, pulled the girl backwards. With the intention of getting information out the the three, Levi held the girl in a strong grip so she wouldn't budge. Before Levi could get his hand around the girls mouth, she managed a slight yelp causing the other two with her two turn around swiftly.

"Hiyori!" The two gasped when they saw what had happened to their friend. Before they could protest Eren moved closer to his captain, questioning his motives. Instead of responding, Levi looked at the other two, and asked them their names and whereabouts. Looking confused, they responded with Yato and Yukine, Japan.


	4. 4

East shore

"Captain" Eren said, showing concern for the innocent girl, but again being cut off this time by Yato. "Sekki" gesturing to Yukine, and instantly the boy called Yukine transformed into what became a long sword. Eren jumped, and Wide eyed Levi stood back letting go of the girl. Certainly he was not threatened, but the thought of a human turning into a weapon gave him more than enough reason to be very cautious.

Hiyori ran over to Yato, and with sword in hand, Yato demanded their names and Levi's purpose for capturing Hiyori. Cautiously, Eren introduced themselves ,and, stepping in front of Levi, apologized with his hands in a surrender position. When Levi began to speak, Eren put his hand backwards silencing Levi. He knew he would pay for that later, but Eren hoped that Captain Levi would understand that Eren probably seemed less threatening than him.

After introducing themselves, Eren tried to explain their situation, but only really that they had no idea where they were. Then somehow, Yamato's sword turned back into the boy called Yukine. Levi eventually pushed back Eren's hand and asked about Yukine's transformation. To this, Yato implied that he himself was a god of the far shore, and that Yukine was his sekki, or weapon


	5. 5

Immediately, Eren ran up to Yato in full fascination. This caused yukine to fumble backward, slipping on his skateboard. Yukine grimacing, he and yato shot a glare at eren. Against what eren had hoped, his captain drew out his swords, causing another tense moment. Both sides stepped back giving each a moment of thought.

That was when eren looked up, and out of sheer horror, fell to the ground when he saw what had been bothering him more than anything since they stepped out of the 'basement'. No wall. That was it, this sense of happiness that had spread across him regardless of their situation, to which he only now realized.

Following eren gaze, captain levi looked up, first glancing at these strangers to sense if they would make any move, but then saw the freeing sight that he himself only saw when he left wall's behind far behind him on one of the expeditions. Which reminded him that's what they were still supposed to be doing.

* * *

trying to update now - sorrrrry T^T


	6. 6

levi yanked eren back to his feet, absolutely stunned that they seemed to have found a civilization outside of the walls, which was discovered in the yeager basement of all things. He looked back to find a street (was it?) had replaced the exit of the basement, and once again put his hand to his 3D maneuver gear.

Eren just had to asked, once again, where it was they were. Japan? He had heard his father say it once, when he was reading old books. Books from before humanities fall. It was one of the places he wanted to visit, when his childhood hope seemed possible. How naive he was, but still, the writing on the signs even looked like that old language on the books. Perhaps…..

Levi, giving in and on a string of trust, put his hands up in surrender. Not that it was necessary, but to ask of some assistance, as they were thoroughly confused. Yato gave a cautious nod, not at all relaxing. Then simply, as they could, explained about the titans and their expeditions beyond the wall, including the purpose of this particular expedition.

which was to find the source of the titans, which ultimately, they hoped, would be of some use to putting an end to the titan's once and for all.

* * *

Please give reviews, I need opinions to continue X3


	7. 7

Yato, hiyori and yukine each gave each other a puzzled look. It was an odd claim, but as hiyori said, " over the last few months I have seen thing I never thought were real, maybe theres thing's the gods don't even know about!" Yato scoffed with his hands on his hips, "do you know how old I am hiyori, there's nothing that could escaped me"

yukine butted in and asked if maybe old man tenjin would know about anything regarding 'titans' or for that sake, if maybe there was another world out there. the thought excited him and hiyori.

It was then that eren gasped, he hadn't even thought of the possibility. it gave him an idea, if perhaps such a thing as another world was possible, and that he and captain levi had crossed into it, that perhaps the rest of humanity - in their world- could seek peace here in this world….

* * *

What do you guys think, leave a comment please X3


	8. 8

Hiyori agreed to Yukine's idea and thought that since the rest of the day the three were just going around doing nothing of much importance, except stopping Yato from ruining the skateboard, that instead the could help these two. The least they could do was bring them to Tenjin, she was curious if he did indeed know anything. Hiyori grabbed Eren's hand and looked him straight in the eyes and said," Lets go now!" She gently pulled Eren away from Levi, grabbing also Yato hand, and began walking -faster- towards Tenjin's temple. The other two followed behind, Levi the farthest back just in case….

The five walked up to the front of the gorgeous temple filled with cherry blossom trees and old, but very well kept, buildings. Levi and Eren both looked with wide eyes towards the inside of the temple, it resembled that of one located within Wall Maria, before its fall. But that was mostly isolated visited only by the old religious people and the occasional guard to check up on it.

The three, Hiyori Yato and Yukine, casually walked up into the grounds. Probably looking for the man known as Tenjin, who they claimed was also a god. They found a few young girls dressed in what seemed to be traditional clothing of some sort. Yukine went up to one and asked to Tenjin. He must have gotten his answer because he came back after giving them slight bow in return, then pointed to a building just 100 yards away, was he in there?


	9. 9

Everything amazed Eren, and despite his refusal to say so, Levi was to, but once they entered into the deep part of the temple grounds they felt much more comfortable. The only exception being their was no shadow from wall maria, but it gave them also a sense of freedom and peace. They walked into a large room where an old man sat amongst young girls, but as they noticed the group walking in, the girls moved to the walls of the room in a slight bow. Tenjin, if that's who he was, held himself in such a way that made Eren trust him. It could also be the fragile grandpa feeling he gave off, but that wasn't a bad thing.

Yato explained Eren and Levi's situation to Tenjin and he stroked his beard. His eyebrows were knit together in frustration, Levi hoped some memory or explanations was coming to him. Then the man spoke, and it was not something he would have ever hoped for, a simple rumor, a myth. Tenjin introduced himself to Eren and Levi, but then gave them both a stern look. Tenjin said, "There is a legend that exists within the gods," Yato lifted his eyebrow, " that there consisted of two universes, parallel to each other. Similar to a compass ( North reflects South and East reflects West ). Like this universe, the other universe also contained humans and gods. The North and East contained gods. The South shore and the West shore contained the humans. The North gods ruled over the South shore, and the East gods ruled over the West." Tenjin gave Levi and Eren a stern look, his expression aging himself quite a few years. "For everyone's sake I hope you both made up a story based on this myth, rather than having it actually be true."

Levi knew what he meant, no one would wish the titans upon yet another world. He glanced towards Eren, and he saw that he too realized what the old man meant. Eren had not even thought of it the other way around, instead of humans coming here, the titans could. Regardless of what the two were thinking, the other three looked nothing but excited. Eren and Levi knew that they had yet to realize what it meant, and hopefully they never would have to experience the titans first hand.


	10. 10

Yato looked towards Tenjin and said, "You said that both universes consisted of humans and gods, but what about these so called titans?" Levi perked up, did the old man really know? Tenjin ordered one of the the young girls on the side to go get something, and when she returned she held a very old and delicate looking book. She gently set it down on the table and everyone surrounded it. Tenjin opened the book, which by the drawings, looked like an old child's bedtime story.

Tenjin quoted from the book, "But the gods of the East shore grew restless, as no one left in their human world, the West shore, came to them. They became greedy and destructive, first by destroying their crops, which left the humans hungry. Then they burned their great and mighty towers, once used as worship but grew into vast cities where the gods no longer lingered. They plagued them, and so to protect themselves, the humans built three large and mighty walls to keep out any fatal diseases. If any such illness reached the outer wall, then those left would move into the next wall, and if the same thing occurred again, humanity would have one small area left to prosper from. Furious, the gods descended upon the West shore."


End file.
